The MHDRC Research Training Core (RTC) plans to increase the number of competent, well-trained minority researchers and health-care professionals working on health disparities in the Deep South by training undergraduate students from Alabama's Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs). Drawing on experiences from our current Project EXPORT (RESPECT), the RTC will: 1) partner with Stillman College in a three-year Summer Enrichment Program for undergraduate students to increase enrollment in graduate school and career choices in health research or practice, 2) create intensive learning opportunities in health disparities research, and 3) strengthen the network linking DAB and Alabama's HBCUs. The Leader of the RTC is Mona Fouad, MD, MPH, and its Co-Leader is Eddie Thomas, EdD, from Stillman College. The RTC will target undergraduates in order to extend UAB's existing training pipeline and to engage minority students early enough to influence their career decisions. The Summer Enrichment Program will involve the competitive selection of 10 new undergraduate "Scholars" each year. During the Summer of Year 1 at Stillman College, Scholars will be exposed to experts in health disparities and learn about health-related career options. During the Summers of Years 2 and 3, they will be housed at UAB to work with research mentors in environments that may not be available at their home institutions. As a result, Scholars will develop working relationships with health disparities researchers and be involved with the processes and products of cutting-edge health-related research. While intensive training is provided during the summer, contact will also be maintained with Scholars throughout the three-year program to track their progress and to maintain their interest and investment in the program.